User blog:Imorta777/Just a back up for Discord
***Role info/How to obtain*** **Holdership**: This is a role for Luna Starshine#1069, and this shows that she is the current owner of this Discord. **Bureaucrat**: They are people who are founders of the Wikia or Discord. There is an exception such as helping the Wikia a lot, making constant edits, and being helpful in Wikia and/or Discord. **Duke of the Empire (Admins)**: These are people who help with CSS in the Wikia. It is not currently possible for anyone in Discord to get Admin. **Marquess Of The Empire (Helper)**: These are people who helped the Wikia or Discord enough in its early stages. They have technically created them from the ground up. **BABFT Staff**: They are people who helped Chill develop BABFT by making stages, script, or items. **Earls of the Empire (Moderators)**: These are people who help around with Wikia and/or Discord. They helped by fixing the Wikia with grammar errors or wrong info. In Discord, They are helpful by answering questions, helping others with problems, and being active. **Earls In Training (Trial Moderators)**: These are people who wanted to be mod and helped enough to be considered. They are getting tested of their abilities with this role. **Muted (Imprisoned)**: This is given by Viscounts (bots) or Discord staff because they broke the rules. If you think this is false punishment, DM an online mod. **VC Mute**: Someone who broke the rules in Voice Chat, and this makes it where they can’t speak in VC anymore. **Ambassador (Interwiki Staff)**: People who are Admin or Bureaucrat in other official Roblox Discords. **Baron**: These are people who edited the Wikia 25 times **Youtuber**: Someone who has above 250 subscribers. **Elite Builder**: These are people who built enough boats with a lot of detail, or people who won a competition. **VIP Donor**: A role given to people who generously gave their VIP servers to the public. **Moo Club Leader**: A role given to BornAstrp. His undying love for mooing can recruit others as members **Dead**: People who have been massacred by Admins or Bureaucrats. **Moo Club Member**: A role given by BornAstrp and it shows that you like mooing a lot with him. **Mango**: Someone who tangoes with the mangoes. To tango such mango, type ?tango :eoof: **Sphere Soldier**: Someone who has been "drafted" in the Sphere Army, currently unobtainable **#### (Tags Club)**: Someone who likes tags. To get it, type ?#### **Sand Cult**: Shows that the person loves sand. Type ?allhailsand to praise the sand **All types of members**: Shows what role they have in Chillz Studios. Type !verify to start, but promottorobotto (the bot in Chillz Studios that promotes people) is broken. **Verified**: Has been verified through RoVer. Type !verify **Bighead Enthusiasts**: Type ?bigheadsarecool, and this shows that the person having this is very fond with bigheads and biggerheads **Gatekeeper**: People who haven't typed down -agree in the gateway, or people lucky enough for Auttaja to break. **RoVer Bypass**: Allows the user to have their own username instead of their Roblox username. Type ?customnick to get this and do -nick (name) to change your name (the change wont happen immediately). Category:Blog posts